


A Different Path

by Yukikotam



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Am I doing it right?, Baby Tama, Gen, I'm new to this so don't spect to much, I'm trying my best here, My First Fanfic, Tiny Adorable Crab, maybe angust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukikotam/pseuds/Yukikotam
Summary: Sometimes things don't go as we want them to and there's nothing we can do about it...We can only live with it.





	1. Requiem.

**Author's Note:**

> If I committed any mistake please i'am so sorry :c , I did my best and please enjoy uwu .

Lalotai , the realm of monsters. Maui looked around after landing, proud of himself for nailing it as always.

"And he sticks the landing, huh?" Maui said to Mini-Maui expecting points for his amazing falling performance, however the magical imp instead gave said points to…

The human girl.

"What? Dum-dum, she’s not even here, no mortal is gonna jump into the realm of-" He stopped talking after Mini-Maui pointed up , suddenly he started hearing screams coming from above. Then he saw Moana quickly falling right past him and straight into the depths of Lalotai, yep, she was pretty much doomed.

"Well, she’s dead." said Maui, looking at Mini-Maui with an unimpressed face ."Okay let’s get my hook." Maui left the entrance and began to walk around looking for Tamatoa’s lair. It’s been a while since Maui last came to Lalotai, and he had to admit that although this realm was mysterious and dangerous, it had a strange beauty to it, even if it was full of bottom-feeder, despicable good for nothing monsters .But despite all of this Maui smiled fondly at the sight of the realm. He wasn’t sure if was because of the adventures that he went through when he was a young excited demigod or maybe the legendary fights against the monsters that dwelled around, or simply because it was a rare place to explore and being one thousand years in that horrible little island made him excited to be in a unlimited place, with thousands of possibilities.

He thought about all of this while walking as he began to look around him, the blue deep sea where the whales, sharks and fishes were swimming around, the background surrounded by strange ¨bioluminescent corals and coconut trees¨ and the natural chimneys .Just examining around, he noticed the kingdom hadn’t changed that much since the last time,in fact everything was pretty much the same.

As he started getting near Tamatoa’s lair, Maui noticed a few freaks that dared to appear before him, nothing out of the ordinary he was in the realm of the monsters after all, just a few eight-eyes bat’s flying around and one of those monsters that wearer a strange mask in the face. As he started considering the idea of tossing the little critters away a smirk suddenly began to form in his face with fervor by the single thought of fighting, although he remembered they wouldn’t even try to battle him, he had taken care of their kind in the past. However, as he watched them pass him Maui noticed they had decorated themselves with gold and gems, and lots of them.A frown crosses Maui’s face as he watched the creatures disappear in the background.

"Well that's strange."Maui said to himself, in Lalotai things like gold was rather rare and scarce since a certain crab would always be the first one to go after the precious metal and jewelry, or even just general trash that fell around the place. And because Tamatoa was one of the most powerful monsters in here, there wasn’t much possibility that gold would be worn by little critters like those so carelessly.

Maui didn’t give much thought to the weird occurrence as he continued towards the crab’s lair. It was quite annoying for Maui to think about Tamatoa, and the thought of him made the homesickness he felt at the moment quickly fade away, leaving anger and resentment instead, with Maui angrily mumbling for the rest of the trip.

"that bottom feeding, good for nothing." He wasn’t sorry about what happened between the crab and him, Tamatoa was a monster, he deserved it, that’s how it works, the monsters would be forever monsters and the demigods will always be the heroes…

"Yeah, and when I get my hook back the humans surely will love me again!" Maui spoke in a renew joy, he doesn’t need anything but their love, and he’d do anything for it, even if that meant slowing down the sun, pulling the sky up, collecting them treasures, steal the heart of Te’fiti or even sacrifice his friendship with Tamatoa-.

Maui stopped walking afterward and just for a second ,thought of _doubt_ filled his head quickly replaced by stubbornness excuses.

But it was justified, Tamatoa was the one that ate humans, plus even if I was the one that raised him and brought to the surface at the end I made him came back to Lalotai , Tamatoa was a monster and there’s no place for his kind in the surface.

 "Yes, I _did_ the right thing..." However Maui couldn’t stop the deep feeling of unpleasant regret that manifested inside him, despite this, he continued on his way towards the lair of the monster crab.He remembered if full of shiny and jazzy colors that interrupted the barren landscape of Lalotai, making it easy to spot, however now these colors were almost completely gone, wait...

"and what’s that over there…Oh!" The mortal was in the lair already, Maui couldn’t help but be surprised that she managed to arrive by herself, though he had to recognize that he kinda forgot about her being too deeply in his thought.

"Very well, now it’s time to prepare for business." Maui thought, it’s not going to be easy surely Tamatoa was more than prepared if some day Maui came to recover the hook, crab cake regrettably has enough brain to know that, perhaps there’s gonna be a fight but he was more than excited with the thought of having his hook back ,plus Maui swear the moment he touches his hook ,he’s gonna abandon this annoying mortal as soon as possible ;he didn’t have any real intention to restore the heart anyway.

Maui approached towards the back of the girl, he got so close he could hear her whispers.

"Woaaah there."Moana said as she noticed him ."…wait where’s the hook? Man it is full of dust in there."Moana said as she coughed. This caught Maui by surprise… a little "Oh, well surely Tamatoa must have gone out to get more shiny crap or who knows what, but don’t worry we can wait until…" He went immediately silent after this.

After searching through the lair he was shocked to find that there was nothing inside, not even gold. Knowing Tamatoa, Maui knew he wouldn’t leave his treasures for anything in the world, this only added to the growing sense that something was very wrong around there, at least the skylight was open and maybe that’s some sign that the crab was there, although it didn’t do much for the visibility which made Maui go to the other issue. The dusty air; it was so thick to the point of not being able to see through the curtain of dust, causing the lair to feel dead and opaque, the dry memory of a once very colorful and vivid place.

An important concern started growing inside Maui’s head, replacing the resentment of a few moments ago. He continued looking with a confused look the shell searching for any signs of the crab, however there was nothing.

He heard a surprised but subtle gasp by the mortal but didn’t pay much attention to it, now focused on going deeper into the lair looking for signs of his hook or Tamatoa (not that he cared much about finding him), but something about all of this made him slightly nervous. He carefully walked and walked in what seemed like an eternity thanks to the dust, Maui could barely see more than a few meters ahead of him, adding to the dire situation were the unbreathable air that made Maui cough continuously while he was walking.

"How much time has it been since this thing has seen fresh air?"The place had clearly been abandoned for a long time.

"Well, maybe Tamatoa got an even bigger house to live in, where he probably has more fishes and more gold!" Maui spoke to the mortal that wasn’t so far away from him , However even if Tamatoa had another shell to live in, Maui knew that there were not many places in this realm that could accommodate someone of his size and ego. This shell was practically perfect for him so there’s no real reason for him to leave it, right? But then other thought crossed over Maui's mind, what if this some kind of trap? Maybe Tamatoa knew that Maui was on his way over the realm to recover his hook and this was just a trap to ambushing Maui and in such a vulnerable position, Tamatoa will have no doubts to kill him.

As he thought about this, Maui felt something touch his foot and without even thinking he immediately got into a combat position just to see a forgotten jar in the floor. Maui calmly looked at it and slowly crouched to examine it, wiping off the dust he noticed that it was one made of gold, however it had several cracks on it. He left it on the ground without giving it further thought as got up. All of this was very strange to him as he stood still for a moment thinking.

"There’s no hook, no Tamatoa, what the hell is happening?" Maui said thoughtfully ,suddenly a voice yelled at him from across the place."Hey Maui come here! You gotta take a look at this!" shouted the girl. Maui followed the voice, it wasn’t too far from there thank the gods, he really didn’t want to be in this creepy place any longer. He saw Moana had a look of concern as she turned to face him as she walked up to his side, still not taking away her glance from the object, Maui followed the direction of her eyes to find…

A pile of rocks covered by dust …

"This pile wasn’t here last time." Maui thought with a confused look as he got closer to investigate the object. Moana did the same until Maui raised his hand as a warning sign, she stopped and stayed still, Maui didn’t know what this thing was and he certainly wasn’t in the mood to save this annoying mortal again.

"Amm , Maui where is the hook" Moana asked while Maui was getting closer.

"I don’t know kid, I was sure this was the place, but I think Tamatoa might gone from here long ago, this place is clearly abandon Maui looked at the shell and returned his attention at the strange rocks." Although , those rocks over here wasn’t the last time I was here….. Maybe we need to look other places because am not going to the surface, ‘til I have my hook"

Once he got close to the strange object he examined it, thoroughly despite not having much to look through, after all it was just a bunch of ordinary rocks…

 

"Wait a minute, is…is that a…"

 

" _A leg_?"

 

Maui stared astonishingly as he removed the dust to see more clearly, but something in his mind already knew for sure what it was and what it meant. Maui tried to ignore this thought and concentrate on the task at hand.

But the voice in his mind could no longer be ignored as it filled Maui with fear desperately he started removing the dust just to have his fearful suspicions confirmed.  
It was Tamatoa.

 

"No, it can’t be…"

 

_His little crab._

 

"By the damned name of Te’fiti, _what the hell happened_?"Maui got visibly upset as his hero facade crumbled away…

 

"Tamatoa, a-are you there little buddy?"

 

. . . . . . . . 

 

_No answer._

 

"Don’t play with me! I know that I ripped off your leg and you’re upset about that, but there's no need to take go through this much trouble just for a joke, right?"

 

Still no answer.

 

"Come on, quit fooling around, I just leave ya for one thousand years!" Maui shouted, while he moved desperately the corpse .

 

He looked at the rest of the lifeless body as he got up to get a better view.

 

Maui realized now he didn’t have a single spec of gold on his shell, leaving its true blue color completely exposed... there was nothing.

Even Maui’s hook had disappeared; the demigod was speechless. As he watched the corpse he noticed lots of scars and scratches all over the crab. Maui wasn’t sure if it was some part of the decomposition process or if Tamatoa had somehow encountered something that gave him all these scars. He stood quietly for a while until one particular wound catches his attention.

The amputated leg, the leg that Maui cut off, he noticed the wound hadn’t healed properly.

Then Maui understood everything. Since he ripped off the leg, the crab surely had to fight with many other monsters with an open wound, and so in a way he died by Maui’s fault. All because the demigod listened to the humans, all because he wanted to earn their love, none of that mattered now, and so Maui, with a sickening feeling in his guts, realized that in the end it was all worthless.

"It wasn’t worth it… nobody cares, they never did. Nobody understands, not that they ever tried to; not the humans and not even the gods…"Said Maui uncharacteristically still, silently weeping at the realization that his only real friend was dead.

But how truly alive was Maui compared to the corpse laying beside him? The humans had stopped loving him, the gods abandoned him and didn’t bother to show any mercy to his once friend.

 

He felt lonely, more than _ever_ before.

 

The demigod looked flushed, his vision growing mistier trying to hold back the tears. And as he tried to direct his gaze somewhere else he noticed something under his arms.  
Putting aside his arms, he saw the cold corpse with empty eyes, a tinge of sadness inside them. At that moment, he felt Tamatoa was watching him. As he diverted his eyes away from the crab’s undying gaze he realized there was something between his claws, he was protecting something. Maui gasped as his hands went up to his mouth in a surprised gesture. The crab, even in his last moments, held on until his last breath his most precious possession amongst his endless treasures…

Between the claws rested Maui’s hook.

 But at the same moment something catched his attention a brittle, grayish shell laying right beside his hook, it took Maui a while to recognize it until finally came up to him, indeed, it was the same shell himself gave to the crab, back when he was young.

 "It really meant so much to him… But why?..."Perhaps the crab still loved him after all. Maui stared at the corpse and the shell with a sad and hurtful look, without even paying attention to Moana or his hook.

"Maui, are you okay?" Moana asked worried that the demigod had not moved since he saw the face of the monster’s corpse "he seems really affected by it... but why? What’s happening?" Moana thought.

As soon as Maui heard Moana’s question, he broke down, falling to his knees, weeping. The demigod’s silent mourning quickly evolved into a rampaging cry without didn’t care the mortal that was right beside him, before Moana could do anything, he went up to the monster’s lifeless body and hugged it while sobbing uncontrollably. Minutes passed until Maui managed to pull himself together, holding back his tears the best he could, as he got closer to the crab’s face doing a hongi motion. Moana after seeing this decided to wait outside, she’d ask Maui what was happening later.

 

Maui lost the sense of time, crying uncontrollably as he embraced his friend’s lifeless body.

 

"I'm so sorry Tama." He couldn’t finish the sentence as the scourge inside him started to sting again.

 

" _This wasn’t supposed to happen…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3
> 
> I hope u enjoy it, Happy tamatoa tuesday.


	2. At Death's Depths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!! For the long waiting, i just life sucks and it takes my forever the edition!!, and appart this one it's longer then i expected , really it's way more longer then the previous one.
> 
> But the thing it's done and i hope you enjoy the second one.
> 
> warning: 11k words of pure angst uwu

"Take this as a warning, next time if you don’t listen to me, I WILL show no mercy." Maui declared and with his hook pointing at the crustacean ,he turned around slowly leaving the scene of a terrible fight at his back.

 

Tamatoa looked in astonishment at his leg and all the blood that was surrounding him, he felt hurt in so many ways; his legs and claws with scratches and the wounds that were so deep to the point of cracking the tough shell, however that wasn't the worst part.Tamatoa was shocked at the coldness with which Maui had fought and how he almost died at his hands, a single word was on his mind.

 

 

Betrayal.

 

 

 "You dirty little. COWARD! GET BACK HERE!." Tamatoa yelled at Maui in rage as he tried to stand up and chase the demi-god for the sake of vengeance, suddenly an agonizing scream was released from the crab at hitting his injured leg against the dirt, scattering more blood around him, the monster used all his strength to not faint right there."This is it, after all these years at your side, the crap I helped you collect,  each adventure we’ve had was NOTHING to you."

 

Maui capted that with a frown and a powerful anger, breathing slowly, clearly trying to control himself.

 

"No, that changed because of you, you decided to turn your back on me ,I took you because I was foolish enough to hope  that someday you would be something more than just a heedless monster,guess the humans and the others were always right about ya’ "

 

”No, Maui, YOU made me like this, you’re the monster." While Tamatoa spoke a toothy smirk slowly showed."I think that’s why your parents dumped you ,isn’t it? They saw the monster that no one else saw.”

 

Tamatoa started to chuckle at seeing Maui turning back to glare at him in a priceless flaming rage."Come on, Maui ,are you still trying to kill me like you parents did.?" Tamatoa was challenging Maui and the divinity walked and knelt in front and silently threatened with his hook in a gesture danger enough to be close to his face .

 

"You think you’re special, don't you? Let me clarify something for ya’ crab cake." Suddenly, Maui got closer in Tamatoa’s face."The only reason you are breathing now is for the sake of the old days, nothing more, nothing less." Although , he wanted to kill Tamatoa, he just couldn’t stop thinking about the baby crab he once had raised being dead and the fondness he had for him was enough to let him live.

 

"Goodbye,Tamatoa."Maui spoke firmly but clearly with a bit of sadness."I never wanted it to come to this."

 

Then, Maui got up again and marched forward. Until he suddenly stopped and Maui stayed right there until…. Chuckles from the demigod burst out, Tamatoa couldn’t see his face, but the little chuckles slowy began to turn into a maniacal laugh that echoed in the whole shell , this caught Tamatoa unguarded by the drastic change of mood .

 

"Oh, Tamatoa, you’re _so_ naive." Maui smiled while Tamatoa felt his blood freeze under his exoskeleton, with a sadistic smile, he put his hook at the neck of the crab and naturally, Tamatoa couldn’t move as much, he couldn’t make a single sound from the fear.

 

"Don’t worry everything is gonna be just fine. After all, I’m going to release you of this miserable pathetic life you have, no hard feelings…." Maui winked at Tamatoa and with no warning he attacked.

 

 

 ---

 

Suddenly Tamatoa woke up from the fainting. Disoriented and opening his eyes, for a moment he forgot where he was ,and started to breathe loudly, trying to calm himself down, when he checked out the place and saw that it was just a dream and Maui wasn’t here, Tamatoa finally calmed down a little bit and, while he looked around, he quickly touched his head and neck just in case, good Maui didn’t cut his head off. Although, in his situation, he couldn’t bring himself to be happy, after all he still has his leg maimed.

 

 Tamatoa looked at the ground with all the blood surrounding him, well that was a lot of blood there,Tamatoa felt worried and afraid with the thought of moments ago , when Maui came to his lair, just for-

 

He tossed that thought away, it wouldn’t do anything for him after all, if he wanted to survive. Although the simple thought of the battle brought him so many emotions: anger, betray, sadness, and fear. It was hard to relate the image of Maui raising him and the Maui that almost killed him and ripped off his leg…

 

No, it was sealed now from the very first moment Maui betrayed Tamatoa it was clear the demi-god and him were enemies nothing more nothing less. The anger spread through Tamatoa again and it was enough to make him stand up but as soon he tried, Tamatoa was unbalanced and returned to the ground with the agonizing pain coming back, at the same time a loud whine escaped ."Uggghhhh , guess I will stay on the ground."Tamatoa thought at the pitiful position he was.It was weird though, somehow he could feel his leg moving even though his limb was right in front of him , the feeling was disorientating.

 

"Guess I will have to get used to this."He couldn’t help but chuckle at the misery he was experiencing right now.

 

Hours passed and Tamatoa finally decided to sleep. It isn’t like he could do something more than just that anyways but even as tired as he was for all the blood loss and the fight, he was hungry and his stomach didn’t leave him in peace, demanding food. Tamatoa was too tired to even hunt something , maybe tonight he would just eat fish, although he needed more light to make his treasures shine, but maybe it was worth a try. After that, Tamatoa began to shake his shell with intent to attract something, but nothing came.

 

"Dammit, come on not now."Tamatoa growled at his bad luck, he knew some fish were active at night  but it seemed nothing was in the water right now, he was becoming desperate and watched the background for any signs of something to eat. Suddenly he remembered something, slowly Tamatoa directed a look at the object in front,

 

 _His leg._                                                                                                                  

 

Well it’s better than nothing; the crab consoled himself with that thought and grabbed his limb. It was not much but it was enough to make him full anyway. In the morning, he would eat better. Finally, his hunger was appeased not fully satisfied as he would like to, but that didn’t matter to him, finally the exhaustion beat him, feeling as his eyelids became heavy until he fell asleep.

 

 ---

 

 "Maui ,I don’t like this game it’s not fair,you’re never fair." Tamatoa frowned, clearly going to have a tantrum.  "You’re never ever fair!" His eyes were rather and quickly very misty. Oh no he was crying.

 

OH, NO

 

"Ammm, don’t cry, please don’t cry Tamatoa." Oh no, he didn’t have the intention to do that, Maui winced at the situation getting worse, some people of the village noticed the meltdown but they didn’t pay much attention, some were looking at each other (They were accustomed with children having tantrums but not crabs though.) others were whispering at each other, making Maui a lot more nervous.

 

”Pleaseeee, Tamatoa if you want we could, Oh! Collect shells on the beach you always liked that a-and you are gonna molt soon, right? So you need a shell let’s search for some that you like ,sound good?" Maui smiled softly at the young monster crab."But if you promise me not to have a tantrum again." Maui said amiable but firmly at the young crab.

 

"....Okay." Tamatoa spoke softly, the little child sniffed as he listened to Maui and, it finally seemed the demigod successfully stopped the tantrum. Inside, Maui screamed in joy. Slowly, the crab turned his eyes to him shyly. Then Maui, with a soothing smile, gently holds the crab in his arm and began walking to the beach, ignoring all the people of the village, anyway he didn’t have to do something important today, although he wasn’t planning to spend the afternoon with Tamatoa , he really didn’t mind this time.

 

The crab was sniffing but at least he was calmed down enough to be his normal self again and cuddled Maui's chest. Tamatoa was rarely quiet and silent, Maui, having the feeling to say something, spoke. "You’re getting the han- CLAW...the claw out of that game though, you were thiiiiiiis close to winning." Maui gestured with his hands to emphasize.

 

"You jerk." the crab was annoyed and declined, and even if it was rude Maui knew that his companion didn’t mean it and it was just the anger of the moment,  he was seated in the white sand and immediately ignored Maui and looked for shells or everything dragged towards the shore.

 

They spent the whole day collecting shells and shingles, Maui found it cute that the crab was so attracted to that stuff although he never knew why, because the object will always get lost through time or get smashed but the demigod wouldn’t complain even if it reduced the space of the canoe and Maui will always end up helping the crab to carry the piles of crap,  it was worth it to see Tamatoa happy .

 

Maui was happy to spend time with his younger friend. It was always comfortable being around him where Maui could count on someone and Tamatoa returned all the affection and fondness unconditionally, not like the humans or the other demigods where it didn’t have any real relationship more than a quick formal conversation  or if it was not that many others questioning his decisions but it wasn't that current.

 

Since he brought his companion with him the other divinities were not so comfortable around it there wasn't a moment when they didn't criticize Maui, or maybe worse, once Kiwa yelled insulting the little crab and him in front of a entire village “Stop this monster lover thing, Maui! that abomination is just a time bomb , as soon as he grows up it's going to betray you ,he's going to devour and attack the humans , please for the sake of the gods return the thing where it belongs.” That day he fought and argued with the divine guardian of the ocean .Thanks to that Maui left the village with a scowl at being judged and filled more his insecurities of bringing and raising a monster and not just that it made Tamatoa feel awful and the worst part was the poor child didn’t even know what he did wrong leaving a sour feeling deep inside of Maui , but those jerks didn't know anything about Tamatoa. In their eyes ,he was just a thing that needed to be slaughtered, but if they knew…Yeah he ain’t gonna let them get into his head.

 

 Finally Maui clarified his thought and glanced at Tamatoa. He looked just in time to see the crab chasing a shell that was dragged to the shore but quickly ending in the ocean, Tamatoa rapidly went to catch the object but it was quickly dragged away, too deep for the crab that just stayed there annoyed trying to reach it anyway ,Maui didn’t want the crab to risk his life ,so he quickly went into the water and took it.

 

"There you go little buddy." Maui smiled at Tamatoa while he gave it to the crab that gasped and smiled wide at the kind gesture of the demigod , Maui walked and sat on the beach with Tamatoa,while they watched the sunset and the beautiful color in the sky while the stars sparkled and enjoyed the view .Suddenly Maui felt a weight in his lap just to see Tamatoa lie back on him."The shells are so pretty, I can't wait to molt."Tamatoa glanced happily at Maui "Thank you Maui." Tamatoa snuggled , he rested his eyes while smiling.

 

Maui glanced at Tamatoa, yes he made the correct choice "You’re welcome."

 

\-----

 

Tamatoa has taken care of his injuries so far so good at least the scratches were fine and even if they looked ugly and they were ruining his beautiful claws and legs, at least they didn’t make more than just that , although his leg .

It was more serious then what he thought, but at least if it doesn’t move much, the wound will probably close and regrettably in a couple of hundred years, he would molt and regrow a new leg. Yeah just a couple of hundred years. . .

 

"Well, this sucks." Tamatoa spoke neutrally, he looked at the whole shell looking for some consolation, and it worked eventually ,all his treasure was the thing that consoled him the most and the fact that he survived a fight against Maui that's something that not all monsters can say.

 

\-----

 

 He made life as he liked, and as he always wanted.  He had dinner with all sorts of weird things as much as he liked, he collected everything precious like golds and jewels that fell around the place ,he felt that this was the place , yeah this was life, Man!.And even if his leg wasn’t healed, at least it was doing it well.

 

 Although like always something interrupted the idyllic life he has it seems a monster came foolishly to his lair , Well he needed more things to eat if he wanted to recover  from the injuries .He just waited in the superior part of the entrance while he waited….Now that he was looking the monster looked like a weird mix of a tuatara and an eel, its color was a yellow dandelion blurred until it was a brown until the end of the tail, it would've been a delicious snack. He wanted this..this?

 

Eel…. Lizard ….. Eelizard? , whatever that thing was, to come closer.

 

Then he attacked and quickly caught the creature between his powerful claws, even if all he wanted was to clinch his teeth around the lizard ,he wasn’t gonna forget to put on a show , and after he sang his song  the crab started to talk, then Tamatoa never shut up .

 

"Yes, so wat'cha think of the song? I know, fabulous I don’t need you to respond I already know it, just asked to be polite .Ya know I once was small just like you a tiny crab , wandering around not shiny and glamorous like right now, just a naive crabby, haha no babe . it was all fantastic , marvelous until...ya know what happened?" Tamatoa squeezed the creature and his tone changed into a more threating one "One day Maui came and maimed me. "The crab paused squinting gazed once more to the little monster "Just like that like I was nothing, like I was just a miserable ordinary dirty beast." The crab squinted at the creature "But don’t worry , at least you’re going to be some  appetizer for me."

 

”Wait, wait wait! Hold on mister crab aaah please, I beg you” The little monster pleaded.

 

"Hmmm let me think. . . No you already entertained me enough ,there is not much to take advantage of, well apart from being a snack.” With all that said he resumes to put the thing in his mouth , fresh and warm meat finally.

 

“WAIT , WAIT PLEASE DON’T EAT ME “ The eelizard tried to break free but it was useless , it appears the thing remembered something and shouted again effortless.-WAIT, Did you mention Maui I know- I know WHERE HIS HOOK IS-!" Strangely the crab stopped and it paused a few seconds  to register what the creature said.

 

"What….. ?" The eelizard’s words shocked Tamatoa ,but Maui always brought his hook with him Tamatoa thought as he paused to eat the thing. "Tell me everything, speak now ya’ lizard." He waved the monster so he hurried up and told him everything .

 

The eelizard paralyzed at seeing he was not dead , but couldn’t be glad at the claw waving him, when it stopped , he immediately spoke." Well….ummm don’t you know about ,what happened?"

 

Tamatoa frowned as his patience thinned "Stop prattling, now speak, what is this thing I'm supposed to know?" Tamatoa spoke, clearly irritable .

 

"Well, umm Maui demi-god of the wind and sea took the heart of Te Fiti and as far as I know when he escaped a demon named ‘Te Ka’ I think, fought with him and Maui was defeated now the hook ended up here, in Lalotai!"The eelizard declared in joy, obviously Maui had quite the fame down here.

 

Slowly Tamatoa smiled pleased at having one of the most precious things the demigod had in his claws. At his power now everyone in Lalotai would respect him ,and not just that he will have his revenge but...

 

"Then where is Maui?"

 

The eelizard grinned wide back at the crab "On a desert island, trapped forever, althought the humans said that he’ll come back with a hero and will restore the heart maybe get the hook back BLA,BLA,BLA, weird things of humans." Suddenly a chuckle burst out, and returned to speak although Tamatoa was in his own thoughts now.

 

Tamatoa was impressed this was like if the gods were on his side now, with Maui out of the way he could do whatever he wanted , and not just that he will have his hook, the only thing that could take Maui out of that prison, in his claws and not just that, finally he would make sure a second round .He didn’t realize he was silent and quiet while the eelizard looked speechless didn’t know what to do.

 

"Well ,if you want his hook I saw that it’s in the east near from the forest of red coral you will find it on a cliff that’s the right place, although at this point it’s gonna be full of monsters...

 

Sooo ,am I free now?"The creature asked shyly.

 

The crab gave an unimpressed look at his snack making a decision, letting a loud sigh out.

 

"….Fine"  He then released without any warning the eelizard,  letting it fall to the floor, he didn’t pay much attention to the creature .He was getting distracted to the thought of having his revenge, but before maybe a little warning "Wait!, if you come back to my lair again, you will not be so lucky, now get the hell out of here."

 

The monster didn’t need much to run away and without saying anything he left.

 

Tamatoa thought deeply about it, it could be risky. His leg was not healed at all and sometimes bled every time he made an abrupt movement and that could have serious risks and he hadn’t gotten entirely accustomed to having just three legs leaving him considerably vulnerable, but on the other claw if he didn’t move quickly other monsters would take his prize HIS hook , HIS REVENGE.

 

However it didn’t escape the fact that he wasn’t fully recovered of the limb ,Tamatoa began to see the pros and cons and finally made a decision, revenge.

 

 It was surely worth it.

 

 With all decided he closed his shell and with his stomach full, he decided to get HIS hook.

 

  ----

 

 It was a very discouraging sight to have to travel all over the east to find the fishhook with his bad leg making him limp from time to time. Maybe this wasn’t his greater ideas. "This better be worth it."

 

 But in the end the search payed off, Tamatoa finally saw the hook he so desired on the top of the cliff and although Tamatoa wanted to put his claws on it, he immediately saw monsters already there. This would have been a problem and a battle would have broken out. Apparently the lizard was not lying, there were monsters fighting over the object, and the bad thing is that they weren’t small monsters; they’re the kind that he didn’t dare to cross and preferred to avoid, it was good that at least he was hiding and no one would notice him.

 

A frustrated deep growl escaped from Tamatoa's throat.

 

He would have to use a plan, Tamatoa thought exactly how he could take the hook before these phenomena’s realized it would be very hard.

 

And then he remembered, he was a good climber if only he could. it is then that a thought came to his head maybe if he stole the object without anyone noticing, just miss racing and it would be a win-win.

 

With determination Tamatoa went to the most hidden part of the cliff and making sure no one saw him climb ,the steep wall even as skilled as he was in several ways cost him to climb, watching and taking care of his wound not yet healed worrying about not making sudden movements, or something that would cause the reopening of his wound .

 

 But at least there were no complications other than those and slowly his confidence returned as did his encouragement and when he finally reached the top he was surprised to see the hook placidly embedded in the ground, without giving it more laps Tamatoa grabbed his hook and held it in the center of his shell, as he suspected it looked fabulous.

 

He could only admire his beauty for a moment, remembering that he should leave as soon as possible with a sigh of exhaustion, the crustacean came back down from the place, feeling very smug when  this was so easy, and that as soon as he reached his lair he would rest and he could have a quiet contemplation about taking away the most important thing from Maui, the only thing that could get him off of that miserable island and possess it .

 

With that comfortable feeling, he slowly came down with more confidence and involved in the fantasies of how he will destroy and kill the demi-god , even if divinities couldn’t die...But he will manage to do it somehow.

 

Suddenly , Without realizing it Tamatoa was lost in his thoughts that he took a false step and although he let out a gasp with his quick reflexes he was able to balance back unfortunately that did not save him from leaning on his bad leg, releasing a loud moan of pain, quickly being still he watched his leg.

 

"Ughhhh , for Te Fiti’s sake." He cursed while looked at his sensitive limb as he expected , GREAT! Now the necessity to get to his lair was more urgent then before. Annoyed and hurt as he was, he remained still and  waited until the pain passed, suddenly he heard some footsteps in the distance ,the worry that quickly turned into fear when he heard more steps, towards his direction, he had forgotten the other monsters. "You have to be kidding me." Even with the lingering pain, Tamatoa desperately had to get off the cliff in a hurry and had nothing more but to keep quiet and endure.

 

And when he reached the ground, the footsteps could be heard even louder, they were closer than before even to the point of hearing gurgling and growling, Tamatoa saw the coral forest and without hesitation ran into it, it made best for hiding him and his gold.

The creatures were getting closer, he was sure it was more than one but quickly realized then it was just two lava shrimp , Tamatoa was actually relieved by that and would actually consider to eat these things up for giving him a big scare , If only he didn't have a leg less Tamatoa thought, he just have to wait for the creatures to finally leave and return to recover in his lair safely. And while he was thinking about this he watched them with an intelligible look just waiting for them to leave, Tamatoa had no problem waiting. Since he was a child, he learned to be patient and wait until the right moment. Although this fact did not remove how distressing it was.

 

 The shrimp seemed to look for something observing the whole area, the rocks, the cliff wall; Sure, they were looking for the hook, it hurt that these filthy creatures did not even know about all the magical powers that it contained and still were searching for it. Tamatoa gradually relaxed a bit, getting used to the presence of these shrimp wandering in the place but quickly it was like a torture, he remained in the shadows, the feeling becoming more and more. The crab started to get stiffer, preparing for the fight that looked like was going to explode at any second.

 

Suddenly the couple turned their eyes to the forest. Dammit this was supposed to be easy, and it would have been easy if this hadn't happened, if it had not been for Maui this would never have happened, he would never had his leg ripped off and he wouldn't be hiding like a rat against such weak predators, Tamatoa slowly raised his claws preparing for what would be inevitable, until.

 

Without warning, the lava shrimp stopped and picked up something from the ground, gold more precisely a pearl ......

 

”Oh no, not my gold” Tamatoa whispered in fury, it must have fell when he hid in the forest, but how neglectful on his part . Seeing how the creatures examined it curious to see the metal and how it shone, they were stupefied, quickly fighting each other for the pearl."Great" Tamatoa said dryly, annoyed to have lost one of his objects to these shrimp, he sighed but quickly gave a look at his new treasure.

 

"At least I have you."Tamatoa commented, keeping the hook close to him, and without realizing it, he smiled affectionately at the object however something caused him to deviate from his attention, the lava shrimp were no longer fighting over the object, standing still and exchanging intelligible sounds they ran away from there .

 

"What the hell?" Tamatoa spoke ,while he was in the clearing alone again, slowly emerging from his hiding place unable to believe that the shrimp were gone, he unsteadily moved his antennae trying to register what scared the creatures but not catching anything. He observed the whole area but he was still alone and without wasting time Tamatoa rushed the passage to his home.

 

 ----

 

 While Tamatoa walked to his home, he would feel relieved and a winner if it wasn't for the fact that his wound hurt like hell, he needed to clean that thing as fast as possible, he accelerated his walking but being careful to not lose his balance.

 

At least he didn’t have to be silent and without even realizing he was singing "Here they come, come, come to the brightest thing that glitters, my dinners .You're far too hasty, and you look tasty ,Maybe I need to change the last one."

 

 Suddenly he felt the ground shake and the water seemed to falter in that instant  a monster raised from the sea .

 

"What now?" He stayed still while the big oceanic lizard made an elegant entrance , the taniwha was a long serpent like creature, sharp scales along the back of its long and scaley body, a pair of clawed arms sit behind its reptilian head, with sports wide, membranous fins on its sides in stark contrast to its downward crooked jaw, filled with scars from immemorable battles, there lay engraved the last desperate attempts of its victims to survive. At the end of its long tail sits a single pristine fin amidst the sea of spiked, deformed protuberances that conform its body , wait a minute Tamatoa began feeling Deja Vu quickly remembering that monster.

 

He recognized that single taniwha from long ago when he and Maui defeated this aggressive and megalomaniac monster that was constantly terrorizing villages and entire islands in one of their adventures.

 

 

 

Rua.

 

 

 

The taniwha opened his blue cold eyes and with a gesture of arrogance he stood in the presence of Tamatoa and examined him. Tamatoa was paralyzed and didn’t know what to do and prayed to the gods that Rua didn’t recognize him. He moved instantly his gaze at the object in the center of his shell and frown "I am Rua ex-protector of the Atua-mokoko Island and I am here for Māui-tikitiki-a-Taranga’s fishhook give me the object."He spoke with a deep and a husky voice that sounded polite, Tamatoa wasn’t gonna fall for that.

 

Tamatoa sighed at getting tired at all of the crap that happened to him, at least he seems to not recognize him, and casually spoke.

 

 ”Sorry man, this is my hook I had it first, Goodbye lizard” this thing was not worth the trouble and he knew what he was capable of. Being at a considerable disadvantage with this vengeful leviathan  Tamatoa knew that their confrontation would not meet the same fate as the last time.

 

"Not so fast crab."The taniwha blocked the way." It wasn’t a request now obey and give it to me to actually make something out of it."

 

"Have you still not overcome the fact that Maui defeated you? Come on man forget that it happened like 2000 thousand year ago." Tamatoa spoke insolently jaded of all the bad luck he had, he didn’t want to waste more time.

 

The leviathan narrowed his eyes wondering how the monster knew that, until the realization came to him, and abandoned the formal act, showing its true colors "You ... You were that crab that defeated me, and destroyed my island."

 

Rua, although motionless, Tamatoa could feel the change of his posture and felt as the adrenaline slowly rushed through him, hurt as he was, that it seemed to be the only option he had.

 

"So, how’s old Māui-tikitiki-a-Taranga doing? I heard now he's stuck on a tiny miserable island after you two got separated " Great he knew the whole thing.

 

"None of your business you lizard, now get out of the way I have nothing to do with you."

 

"You’re not gonna go anywhere until you give me that fishhook, barnacle breath." An indecipherable look was given to him from the Leviathan, enlarging the anger and resentment that was growing within him.

 

Not knowing what to do Tamatoa rapidly gazed all around for the best place to run, and in the corner of his eyes looked at one tunnel not too far from him at the right protected by the corals , anemones and sponges that grew all over the forest , great! He just needed a little more of a distraction.

 

"And, what do you want it for, anyway? It’s not like you could use the magic of the hook." Tamatoa slowly moved.

 

”Vengeance, after you two idiots destoyed MY island  ,my people and you beat me; humbled I had to wander hiding preparing my counterattack ,pity that the closest thing to that is to steal your dear hook,  how  about I leave you in peace if you give me the hook and we forget that all this happened, does that sound good?” Slowly Rua moved closer to Tamatoa, giving him a warning in silence as one of his arms slowly approached the hook each time.

 

”Well, I say No!” Not even finishing the sentence , surprisingly Tamatoa quickly throws sand in his eyes to retreat and just listening to grunts he runs the best he can to the tunnel driven by a strong survival instinct doing his best not to hit any obstacle, breathing in between cut he turned to see that Rua had already cleared his eyes from the sand giving the crab a murderous look clarifying how dead he was and before Tamatoa realized he entered the water only to see a large shadow moving even faster than him, Oh no no no.

 

Only a few more meters separated him from the tunnel and Rua, and Tamatoa was so concentrated that without realizing he tripped over something causing him to lose his balance and brutally fall to the ground.

 

In that moment Rua came out of the ocean with his jaw wide open towards Tamatoa's direction; quickly the crustacean coming out of his stupor resumed his desperate flight upon seeing that Rua was savagely pursuing him. Tamatoa with eyes wide open in fear and adrenaline rising could jump to the lair throwing his whole body inside, panting Tamatoa throws his gaze to the mouth of the tunnel to see that fortunately just as Rua suspected was too big to enter and with all the attacks he could not even reach it, changing position he observed Tamatoa intact only to growl wildly, only to leave again.

 

When Tamatoa struggled to get air he used his antennae to feel the smell of the leviathan, closing his eyes he concentrated on the task, he was on top of him. Got damn!!! When he was thinking that the gods were finally smiling at him now they turned their backs on him as they always did.

 

He remained silent trying to stabilize his breathing and calm down, when he moved his concerns became reality the stump opened completely Tamatoa worried saw how the blood flowed bright before the black space around him.

 

Suddenly, the tunnel moved abruptly crumbling the top of it. He spends a moment and the onslaught became even stronger, Tamatoa nervous and afraid took a deep breath to return to run again feeling as the thrusts followed him, "Leave me alone." He cried desperately as the tunnel collapsed suddenly ahead of him until he saw how the top collapsed successfully leaving a gap where Rua's muzzle peeked out.

 

Tamatoa struggled to give a good grip to the nose of the monster and defending himself from the attacks of the jaw, Rua enraged was able to put his legs and head into the tunnel and put his jaws on the claw of Tamatoa trying to get the crab by pulling his body out, Tamatoa taking out all his courage gripped his eye and squeezed until the creature twisted in pain.

 

When Tamatoa finally saw what he had done without wasting time, he tried to escape, making a last effort to get out of there alive even as tired as he was.

 

But past a few meters Tamatoa felt a dying pain rivaling what he felt the day Maui ripped his leg off, screaming agonizingly for a moment reviving the fateful memory just to saw the leviathan with his left eye savagely bitten deeply the stump not healed and if that was not little started incrust his teeth deeper, causing Tamatoa by his desperation to attack his eye again by removing it from his orbit causing the lizard to scream another guttural sound releasing Tamatoa, causing the whole place to smell of blood. Tamatoa did not even look back listening to the creature's cries that encouraged him to run as fast as he could.

 

Never looking back, until he saw his shell.

 

 -----

 

  The shell was silent, being the only resident in the center of there, looking stupefied to nothingness. Two times he put his life at risk, and unfortunately the consequences had been paid dearly.

 

His leg looked worse than before, with the bite that had pierced his hard shell reaching the flesh, it did not look good at all, those holes are gonna leave him deep scars .

 

Tamatoa felt pity for himself, grief about how Rua almost managed to kill him ,an enemy that faced him when he was a lot smaller and less experienced, but above all that it hurted to think that he sacrificed his time and energy in this hook, in Maui's hook.

 

It was Maui's fault he was the one that maimed him, he was of the idea of ambushing Rua and above all he was guilty of betraying him.

 

He hated Maui more than ever.

 

If only Maui was here he would tear off that pretty boy's head and throw it into the ocean so that at least the imbecile would serve for something like fish food.

 

But the entire pain was vanished when Tamatoa look at his treasures, gleaming, brighting, glamorous. At least that served as a consolation ,still one of the most powerful monsters of Lalotai and not just he was tough enough to survive Rua attempting to kill him and Maui too.

 

But although he was still delicate ,maybe he just needed to clean the wound , it would be the best . Painfully he stood slowly and whined at the pain, he settled, moving slowly to reach the fountain of water right in a corner and carefully Tamatoa did his best to clean it a second time , it burned like hell but it was the best for the moment.

 

With the wound cleaned up and his stomach full after eating , he buried himself into the sand and hummed, being calm at having everything as planned.

 

 ------

 

A couple of  years passed and he was now repenting all of this, having the hook, fighting Rua for it and over all; meeting Maui.

 

Many little and stupid monsters tried fighting Tamatoa and more dangerous ones passed through his shell. Every single one of them were defeated and eaten. Yet he could feel how his state degenerated, slowly; painfully. They were the hardest to kill and many times he got scratches and scars unfortunately all over his body.

 

Tamatoa took a random jar thoughtfully from his collection and looked at his reflection. He looked as terrible as he felt, his skin was pale and his eyes drooped like his antennas, slowly the rage crawled back into him, he wasn’t supposed to be like this, he once was beautiful and had everything, still now he was paying the consequences for his actions.

 

He looked pathetic.

 

 In a rage he threw the jar at the ground for showing him how fastly he was dying. Tamatoa didn’t know what to do, his leg didn't look right; he NEEDED to shed his skin but it was not the time , it WASN’T-

 

He didn’t know what to do.

 

Suddenly at the corner of his eye, he saw something

 

Maui?.

 

He looked once more just to see that there wasn’t anybody. Just his gold. Suddenly the crab looked at his hook just to see that it was right on his shell, safe from all the monsters, from Rua; from Maui. Suddenly the thought of Rua came to him and filled his mind with fear,what if he came to his shell?  What if he was planning something? Or worse, what if he was on his way?

 

“Hey fish breath, don’t forget about me, crabcake.” Maui spoke.

 

“Wait, what? Maui?” Tamatoa frowned. ”Get the hell out of wherever you are , show yourself” He yelled, but didn’t get a single answer. He searched in every corner , but there was nothing.

 

He was alone.

 

 ------

 

 It did not get any better.

 

He looked very bad and one day he didn’t remember it, but yet he knew that he was getting sicker; the fever did not leave, now the sickness was slowly making him alarmingly weaker, even fighting those pestilent eight-eyed bats was getting harder, walking was getting tougher and one or two times a day he was suffering from cramps and pains in his exoskeleton; making Tamatoa not go too far from his lair.

 

 But even as weak as he was, he would not show how his sickness affected him.

 

Many monsters knew that he was slowly dying and some even dared to enter and take his stuff; it was not much but it was the only thing he had left. So he clung so much to them as his life depended on it , maybe it did.

 

“At least even as weak as I am , I'm still one of the most powerful creatures in Lalotai , and when I’m better I will finally get my revenge , thanks- thanks  to the…..the”

 

That’s right the hook , thanks to his hook . Where was his hook?

 

Slowly he searched for it and finally saw it, it was on his shell. That was the other problem, thanks to his mysterious sickness he was starting to forget stuff.

 

 “Great” He searched for something in the light of the skylight “Can you please make my life a little less miserable, why don’t ya smile down on me for once, it’s because I am monster isn’t it?” Tamatoa slowly scowled at leaving this question in the air. “Come on Gods! Are you up there or not?! ANSWER ME!”  His screams echoed all over the shell.

 

 But there wasn’t any answer.

 

Why was he even trying to believe? There was no such thing as a God, not for a monster at least.

 

“Hey, crabcake, miss me?” A voice echoed in the whole place. “What are ya’ doing? Speaking to the air?” The man with the dark locks smiled.

 

It was Maui, in the flesh. Tamatoa was surprised at first, but then the anger crawled back into him.

 

“What are you doing here? I hoped you’d stay longer on that miserable deserted island.” He suddenly fell silent “Oh, where are my manners? Sorry, how was your vacation? Being defeated by Te Ka, I heard that she kicked your butt.” Tamatoa slowly was getting more rigid; expecting a fight although it did not change the smug smile on his face, finally he would fight Maui to get his revenge. Maui was unnaturally quiet and for a moment his expression changed reflecting how calmly angry he was, but quickly stabilized.

 

“Hahahaha, naah it was fine, anyways being there was torture, but you know what would make my day , getting my hook back” Maui pointed “Although it looks good on there ,glad to know you are more than just a practice bag for that thing” The man laughed .

 

Tamatoa's expression soured at the reminder, but, remembering to be in control, he kept his composure, slowly getting a smug smile and glancing back.

 

 “Let me think ,mmmh no.” Tamatoa laughed.

 

 It was priceless how the conceited demigod’s face fell into a wince and unusually changed his expression back to a more serious one.

 

 “Oh really, what a shame because it wasn’t a request” Maui growled looking at him with angry, vengeful eyes.

 

Tamatoa was still and shocked at how the demigod changed his character; usually Maui was much less bipolar than this and his words were much cooler than he remembered. Slowly he began to realize everything around him was getting darker and darker, Tamatoa frowned realizing what was happening, leaving him scared and confused. And that was not the worst thing, when he glanced at Maui.

 

He was no longer there.

 

Suddenly a voice called him, behind his back, just to see Maui there.

 

”Look you bottom feeder, how about I let you consider my petition; otherwise” Maui glanced at the leg “That will not be the only thing ripped off, or maybe you’re going to be dead before I even lay a finger on you.” Maui smiled toothily. ”How about that, it’s a non zero sum game”

 

Tamatoa winced and in an attack of anger without even thinking about it; he rushed his claw upon the demigod, Tamatoa surprised by that; raised his claw just to see…

 

Nothing.

 

”Wait , what?-” There was nothing , where the hell was he? He looked at the place but it was just dirt , not even a body.

 

”You’re going to need more than just a hit to kill me.” Maui shouted a couple of meters left of him, how the hell was he there?. Tamatoa looked at the demigod strangely, something was off...Maui wasn’t like this, he knew him for hundreds of years and this guy right here, wasn’t him. He was something else.

 

”Who in the world are you?” Tamatoa looked in fear and astonishment at this fake Maui., who just smiled.

 

 “Me? I’m Maui; demigod of the wind and sea. You should know that, or your memory has rotted over the years, and you don’t remember your best friend? Well I have to go, see you later, crabcake.” This fake Maui waved his hand and ran to the exit. Tamatoa followed him without a second thought. “Wait , come back..!” Tamatoa rushed to reach this thing, and even as Maui passed through the tiny door he passed a much larger one Tamatoa build, so when he reached to the other side , he looked at the scene just to see nothing…..

 

This thing wasn’t here.

 

As Tamatoa catches his breath he looked at the sand and the natural chimney looking for signs of that thing teasing him, but slowly his thoughts focused on the pain of his bad leg. Right he didn’t have to put much stress onto his leg. He looked sadly at his member and then touched his head. Yep, he was burning up, not knowing how a crustacean can have a fever as they are cold blooded. Tamatoa sighed at this and quickly he dropped to the floor. He felt weaker and it wasn’t going to stop ..

 

He didn’t really know what to do, all of this was getting him confused and making him tired. He wanted to sleep. Perfect; just a short-run and now he was tired as hell , it was worse than he expected, now this fake Maui wanted his hook , but even Tamatoa didn’t know if he was the real Maui , he talked like him , and in a sadistic way acted like him , but not the same….

 

Not at all.

 

He remembered it , he was going to get killed for that thing and not just that; maybe the possibility of getting killed was more real than he expected and if not for the hands of Maui, maybe he was going to die from this mysterious sickness, he never has seen it like that , he just assumed that everything was going to be alright when he was in search of the hook , but it didn’t .

 

Maybe he wasn’t even going to have his vengeance.

 

Perhaps he wasn’t even going to see Maui, ever again.

 

Possibly, he will die before even saw Maui.

 

Tamatoa looked everywhere to have just a little bit of consolation , normally his treasure would console him, but right now he wasn’t in the mood , even his hook wasn’t available to cheer him up this time. Tamatoa thought maybe food would make his day, but seeing the fish on the ground, he realized he wasn’t hungry, he didn’t feel any hunger at seeing those fish with just a thought tossing in his mind.

 

Dead.

 

He needed to do something, he didn’t wanted to die .

 

\------

 

A few days passed and Tamatoa spent all of his time on the ground, he didn’t actually want to do anything , just getting up to check his treasures and eat, slowly the amount of fish remained still but not because of the famine , it was just that he wasn’t as hungry as before. In silence he heard a sound; it was another monster trying to steal his glamorous collection, the bat monsters entered as if he wasn't there and they started taking his belongings.

 

But this preoccupied him vaguely, he didn’t feel bad and even knowing that death was stalking him; like those monsters that were outside, Tamatoa understood that it was useless, there was nothing he could do. So why trying to scare them away?

 

 For a while, Tamatoa noticed and confirmed that the persistent and annoying fever was showing its alarming effects on him, he felt things; and saw unreal stuff more than once, sometimes while reviewing his beautiful treasure and making an inventory, between pearl and crown, he registered a strange smell in the environment, one not very familiar with those of Lalotai ....

 

Was it a coconut?

 

Tamatoa stopped his pleasant activity trying to concentrate on the smell, it was indeed coconut that he smelled. Stunned from his pleasant sand spot, leaving a chill behind the cold room and preferring to focus on his task; ignoring the coldness he felt, tracking the smell throughout the den but not being able to find the source of that scent. Ignoring this, Tamatoa tried not to fall into delusions or the strong muscular pains that tormented him. So he just concentrated on paying no attention to them and just lived with it, only until Maui came to his lair.

 

But those annoying monsters kept harassing him; they were no longer just stealing parts of his collection. No, they were not satisfied with that anymore. NO, they had flown in more challenging, thinking that he was already dying or something. Tamatoa even more annoyed by the sour action of the monsters; just rested in the sand, waiting silently until he heard a sound, it was another monster trying to steal his glamorous collection. A group of bat monsters entered. Just like that, those horrible little, miserable and weak things descended and were even despicable enough to take the treasure off of his shell and attack it with their claws and tear his delicate skin. This was already becoming more personal and Tamatoa growled; covering the exit with his shell and with a previous experience of precision tried to capture the bats in the air, his movements were slow and weak for the flight of these creatures, frustrating himself Tamatoa progressively began to move stronger but still without success.

 

When the creatures saw this, they began to laugh at him, while they attacked him with their sudden clawing, without realizing they did not have enough perception to realize that the crab quickly became filled with a murderous fury, underestimating him, they tried another attack towards the crab, ignorant of the state of the monster. Tamatoa quickly caught one of them in the air with his left claw, watching it twist and drop the gold that it was stealing; Tamatoa could not resist and seeing the poor thing broke its wing with his clamp, leaving it useless for flight while his companions tried to stop the crab by surrounding him and trying to attack his eyes, but even as weak as he was, Tamatoa was able to defend himself by charging the creatures with a blow of his claw.

 

"Just a reminder." Without taking his eyes off the creatures, he moved his left arm where the bat was and slowly took it into his mouth enjoying the delicious guttural screams of the monster until he dropped it into his mouth.

 

Slowly chewing to feel how the bat writhed in pain and clawed and bit, this did nothing but encourage Tamatoa to chew his prey until the last drop of life was gone, it was great to feel the warm blood spilling over his tongue, feeling slowly as the bat gave way under pressure and remained motionless.

 

When it was over he gave the bats a smirk before they left as fast as they could. When they finally disappeared from his sight, he felt so tired that he threw himself to the floor in exhaustion, with his mouth even drier than before as the physical effort caused the fever to increase, the cramps did not wait and sweat sent shivers down his entire carapace.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

Days, years, hours... Tamatoa no longer followed the track of time , he was getting weaker to the point that he wasn’t even able to hold his weight , not even for walking . He stayed there, miserable trying to fight to get something to eat, but slowly giving up. Why take so much effort if  death was inevitable? He was going to die.

 

Even if Tamatoa knew that was true; he didn’t fully accept it , he needed to do something , anything . How could he be so weak to die? This never ever should have happened ,he was one of the heavyweight champions of all Lalotai; not ending up this miserable sick crab that couldn't even hold his own weight. He was supposed to gloat at having Maui’s hook , his gold , being one of the most rich and powerful creatures of Lalotai , practice the song he was planning to sing to Maui while he kicked his ass .

 

It seemed that the universe was not on his side.

 

Unexpectedly he heard something from his back, Tamatoa in part knew what was approaching, he painfully turned around with all of his strength, just to see the undesirable visit that was coming.

 

”So? Are you gonna give me that hook back.” Maui grinned.

 

“What are you doing here, semigod?” Tamatoa ignored the question; Maui didn’t respond but slowly got closer to him and laughed.

 

”What do you think? You didn’t respond to my question by the way, we have a deal and I want my hook back… Wow look at ya, you’re just the face of a mess” Maui said with a cocky smirk.

 

“I don’t care man, I won’t give you my hook, and you’re just an illusion. Quit it , your only a product of my imagination” Tamatoa growled at the figure getting close to him , and even if he couldn’t move he still had his claws.

 

“I am, am I?” Maui laughed manically “Maybe , but so long as you have that leg ripped I am going to be here, poking your shell until you die or some monster kills you, whatever happens first” Maui  shrugged his shoulders as a venomous emphasize.

 

“Shut up! You’re not rea!l” Tamatoa said frustrated , getting sick of this false Maui that wouldn’t leave him alone , teasing him like if he was just some kind of play toy .”You’re just a bastard that isn’t even the half of what Maui is” Tamatoa responded. And immediately it seemed that it did the trick, shocking Maui for the first time as he didn't expected that answer from the crab , quickly coming out of his stupor; he winced at the demigod disappearing out of Tamatoa's view with superhuman speed , for a couple of seconds it’s seemed the false demigod was gone. But abruptly he sensed a touch in….. In his leg.

 

“No , I am just as real as you. ”He twisted the other leg and suddenly screams of pain filled the room , Tamatoa looked at Maui who kept a psychopathic smirk , making Tamatoa tremble in fear , trying desperately not to. “YOU’RE JUST A GOOD FOR NOTHING MONSTER , YOU SEALED YOUR FATE WHEN YOU KILLED THOSE HUMANS!!” He felt as one of his leg ripped again. Tamatoa screamed agonizingly and cried out reviving the awful pain once more feeling every nerve and muscle tearing apart , and various flashbacks passed through his eyes the first time Maui did this to him, the day they were on the beach watching the sunrise, the cynical smile when he attacked him and the moment Maui gave him his shells when he was just a little crab. When the pain finally reduced to something more tolerant he opened his eyes just to see … nothing.

 

Suddenly he looked at his leg… just to discover that it was fine like if it was never ripped off. Ugh another hallucination, he was getting tired of those , honestly it was getting very annoying. He felt that the real world and his imagination were getting mixed , or maybe….

 

Everything was fake?... or real?

 

When he closed his eyes , he felt the hot sand on his legs and the sound of the birds in the sky as the sunlight touched his exoskeleton taking him in a weird flashback, but when he opened his eyes it was just his lair, in the deepest of Lalotai. For a moment he imagined the surface once more , if he could just get up there and for one last time see the sky,the stars,everything. Instead of just be delirious at the border of death, he wished he could be back at his home , never getting sick , never fighting with Rua… But, this was the way things go , and it wasn’t gonna change anything. Those thoughts were not going change anything of what was happening and even if he could stop that stream of thoughts, Tamatoa knew the answer was always the same, it was hopeless maybe he needed to accept it...

 

But he never imagined this would be the end of the line , he just...

 

Suddenly Tamatoa's breathing quickened, trying to calm himself down, the tears slowly managed to escape; gently crawling down his face gradually becoming more and more. Realizing he was crying; Tamatoa immediately tried to keep his composure cleaning his face quickly and trying desperately to control himself and the awful feeling that was hunting him inside since all of this time. Nevertheless that just made it worse; finally with the feeling released, Tamatoa let his tears fall, gradually the sobs and the whines of pain filled the whole room.

 

”I-I , don’t want to...no... I don’t want to die”

 

Tamatoa whispered scared, covering his face with his claws, and like he was a scared child he began to shrink on himself; making his best effort to keep his shit together, in that moment he remembered something and as he turned his head around he encountered the hook. Immediately he took it and making sure no one was in his lair, he began to hug the hook as a child with his teddy. It was all he had, slowly Tamatoa calmed himself and stopped crying, ending in just sporadic breathing. The feling remained still, but there were no tears or anything else , just sadness and denial. But again at least he had his hook ,the only thing that was worth to protect forever , yes he loved his gold…

 

But the hook , he would make sure the hook would stay with him, realizing he was forgetting his most secret personal treasure he sighed and began to move a pile of gold ,moving and he encountered what he was looking for in his hiding-place he had made long ago.

 

While he removed the bones and some jewels; he saw it , one of the shells that Maui long ago gave to him , even if all of the resentment and all of this was Maui’s fault . He genuinely smiled as he remembered that day on the beach, when he was just a crab that could be held in one hand. He took it carefully and put it together with the hook .

 

And even if he died , at least the memories will always be with him and will never die.

 

 

 

\------

 

 

 

Maui and Tamatoa were preparing to leave the island. It was twilight but they were in a hurry to go back to the sea, where clearly it had been a mistake to go as Maui was full of resentment and actually frowned the whole time as he refilled the food supply and other stuff. Tamatoa looked at him silently; not wanting to speak, knowing that Maui was in bad humor he really didn’t wanted to increase that irritation on his friend so he just quietly helped in everything he could, and when both were prepared for sailing it was already night with the biolumiscent color of Tamatoa making a weird lamp in the middle of the black sea. He was at the borders of the kanu and looked at his reflection and the biolumsicent color reflected.

 

With the thought of what happened in that island, he was touching his claws in thought , finally when he made his decision he looked at Maui not far from there, siting in the other side of the canoe watching the stars, Tamatoa slowly got closer to him .

 

”Maui I have a question, can you answer it to me?” Tamatoa asked shyly , Maui looking at his friend with a surprised smirk.

 

 ”Well, as long as I know the answer ,what is it?”

 

“Am I… Am I bad?” Confused, Maui quickly tilted his eyebrows trying to find the reason for that weird question, he finally came to the conclusion of what was happening and gazed softly at the crab.

 

“No , why do you ask?”

 

“Oh, n-nothing” Tamatoa moved his gaze at the sea looking the infinite horizon , Maui gave to him a worried look. Immediately noticing that, Tamatoa changed the subject in a false cheerfully tone “Hey , Maui do you want me to go fishing? I could do maybe a- HEY! Put me down Maui, please!” Maui took the tiny crab and healed carefully at the air meeting his eyes to let him know how much he was worried.

 

“What’s happening buddy?”

 

Tamatoa tried to evade eye contact for Maui,catching a glimpse of his face but quickly turning around as he couldn’t hide the awful feeling of sadness, slowly he couldn’t held no more and cried looking at the demigod.

 

 "Maui....I am a monster " Tamatoa spoke with a certain shakiness on his voice "And monsters are bad you told me that, Kuwa said it too, I am bad" Tamatoa sob increased as he speaked in a barely understandable way ”B-because I will do bad stuff and you're gonna kill me, and-and we're not gonna be friends anymore-"

 

"What?! No, please Tama don't say stuff like that" Maui frowned. “You’re no monster, those idiots know nothing about ‘ya, you’re a good crab a good friend don’t listen to Kuwa ."

 

"Liar! Y-you said the same thing with Kuwa but he just yelled mean things just like the others.” Tamatoa looked at the ocean while a little tears fall in the ground. Tamatoa sobbed loudly and gazed at Maui. “I just- I don’t want to be a bad crab, I don’t want to fight you, i want to be a heroe just like you.”

 

Maui didn’t knew what to do ,he just stared at the sad crab while he cried and slowly was lowing him until it was at the height of Maui’s chest, dragging him into a hug hoping his actions spoked more than his words.

 

“It’s okay Tama , it’s okay shhhhn, i'm sorry.” He did not realize that he was crying until he calmed down as a child in his arms.

 

That night they were like this until the sunrise pushed off all the hurt of the two, but brought much more strength to his friendship were Maui and Tamatoa could see the bright future that was upon them.

 

\-----

 

Tamatoa no longer can open his eyelids, feeling them so heavy , he no longer remembers how looking his shells was, but to be honest he did not longer care. He was weak, much more than before and honestly... he was a mess. He can barely open his eyes, with the fever slowly consuming him, feeling too… tired to keep fighting. To put up a fight to all of this. Tamatoa glances at his hook and the treasure he was keeping, not caring wether he falls asleep and never wake up . The bastards wouldn’t stole his hook and his so precious shell, that even if the color was drab it will always be a reminder that his life was not in vain.

 

He was beginning to wait until death worked out, it was really weird; he thought, he couldn't even feel his legs, his claws or even his antennas, yet he still can sense the beautiful and warm sunlight against his shell, and the harmonious sing of the birds and the jungle. Far from the fear of death it was something beautiful, idyllic even, but he was tired of course and needed the rest.

 

”What are you doing?” The false Maui spoke in sotto vouce without the arrogant tone.

 

”I....I’m dying.” Tamatoa spoke weakly without hesitating at the presence of the demigod.

 

“Are you not going to give me my hook?” Maui spoke, dryly. And Tamatoa so tired as he was, nodded his head” No? You’re dying , just give it”

 

”Over my dead body.” Even if Tamatoa said it in a neutral tone, clearly that affected this copy of Maui.

 

”Just like that, no fighting, no struggling?” Maui frowned confused looking at the crab and slowly was getting frustrated. ”Even after all this years, you are so stubborn”

 

“Just like my old demigod.” He hardily opened one eye looking at the illusion, for a while he focused on him and immediately noticed that Maui was disintegrating, having one good part of him disappearing in the air like dust.” You look like a mess, heh so that’s it for eachother?”

 

Tamatoa closed peacefully closed his eyes not caring about the thing.

 

”Then why didn’t you kill me at first sight if you wanted that hook so much?” Tamatoa added, even though it was getting harder but at least so far he could do that. He heard as Maui was going to say something just to be silenced once again.

 

“I-I don’t know, I wanted you to fall apart and give me that thing… guess that you didn’t fall for that” Maui chuckled sadly. ”I hate you, but guess I just couldn’t. . . ” He sighted deeply.” Goodbye,Tamatoa.” Then the whole shell was on silence, it seemed that the illusion was gone .

 

Slowly a laugh was burst out, as he was finally free of that annoying thing , but all the talking made Tamatoa more sleepy and delirious .

 

He needed to practice the song before Maui… gets there. Finally with his eyes closed, the pain residue that nagged him was chased away and slowly he gave into his senses .But before closing his eyes he heard a voice.

 

Maybe a sound.

 

He was too tired to open his eyes .

 

Tamatoa in exhaustionhe growled trying to open his heavy eyelids, until he feelt a fond pat on his face quickly chasing the natural fears and curiosity,Tamatoa was getting carried away by the sensations, while he listened to the hum song.

 

It was Maui.

 

”Ma-Maui? I don’t feel so good” The crab spoke with a shaky edge on the sentence,

 

“Shhhh , Tama it’s okay ,I will care for you ,don’t worry you just need some rest” Maui spoke with nostalgic affection that made Tamatoa more protective over his personal treasure, yes this was the Maui that he remembered, he felt warm at knowing his pal will always be with him.

 

“D-Do you promised, Maui?” He asked once again even as weak as he was, with the shakiness being even more noticeable now.

 

“Yes, get some rest buddy you had a rough day ,tomorrow it’s a whole new day” Tamatoa did as the voice commanded and finally the sleep was dragging him into the comfort and warm of Maui's presence, surrendering at the pats ,at the sunlight ,at the peaceful noises of the birds that dragged him in a comfortable sleep while he smiled for the last time and opened his eyes seeing everything that happened in his life. When he was so small he could fit in Maui’s hand, when they founded the shells for him ,the first time they fought the kakamoras , finding hundreds of new treasures for the humans ,each adventure they passed,and when they pulled the island for the humans.

 

Yeah, it was a pretty good life he had.

 

 It was not perfect , but as each thing it was beautiful ,he didn’t regret anything.Then Tamatoa knew nothing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C:, he he he.(i know that i publish this so much earlier but still happy tamatoa tuesday uwu)
> 
> Yeah , well. . . let's hope the other one , doesn't take that long.
> 
> And if you are wondering this is how it looks Rua: https://yukikotam.tumblr.com/post/183650927963/rua-hey-another-oc-of-mine-3-this-is-rua
> 
> And that nameless monster OC over there the Eelizard in case here's a image too of the specie: https://66.media.tumblr.com/79176f0298ec2e2010d06b095868093f/tumblr_messaging_phn5ndCbcD1vvwflm_540.png
> 
> And please leave a comment and that :33
> 
> EDIT: Thanks to Inutoaluv , the chapter is decently edit ,infinite gratitude to her (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	3. Alone Again Naturally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tamatoa Tuesday everyone!!
> 
> Sorry, for the waiting life it's harassing me and it's not fun :c am a sleave.(Help me xd)
> 
> But am finally here to bring you the chapter three enjoy it :). You guys are great actually i never though of me writting a fanfic before but well here i am lol.

Moana looked at her necklace thoughtfully. She never expected _this_  when they traveled to Lalotai, she expected a confrontation where Maui had to fight with this ’Tamatoa’ which would lead into an epic escape in the end to have his hook back. But on the other hand Maui, for no reason at all, cried moments ago when he discovered the monster body and desperately began to hug the monster’s corpse fortunately Moana knew that this was more personal then fighting those kakamoras over the ocean so she rationally walked out of the abandoned lair and waited for Maui.

She needed to talk to him and maybe Maui will tell her why he was so sad and then they will restore the heart, and everything is gonna be just fine, she still didn’t have quite the idea of what she was doing but the important thing is that everything is gonna be alright . Moana thought while she sat down in the dirt waiting still for Maui to come back from the shell. Quite some time passed since Moana decided to leave him alone , how much time was it? Two hours and a half? Maybe three hours. . .

And while Moana thought about Maui , the sound of footsteps started to come out of the cave and Moana got up and turned her gaze to find Maui slowly getting out of the shell Moana felt a little relieved , but soon that melted and was worried at seeing Maui’s expression of shock looking at the ground, at least he had his hook but it seems it wasn’t important anymore, even the hook couldn’t cheer him up Moana thought.

Moana walked toward Maui “Maui?” The demigod passed her. ”Maui?“ Asked Moana.

Moana looked at him and finally saw Maui. He looked shocked, with still some tears from crying moments ago and was giving a dead look at nothingness, he didn’t even hesitate to Moana's presence like she wasn’t even there and continued to walk passed the geyser until the edge of the back of the den where he sat and looked at the realm, quietly leaving his hook calmly next to him.

“Sooo , umm, we found your hook , that’s cool.” Moana said awkwardly trying to make the atmosphere less tense, the attempt ended in failure and the only answer she got was Maui retracting himself silently.

Moana frowned in worry at the demigod who didn’t even respond and continued to be silent. Moana sighed and walked toward the edge too , carefully sitting slowly ,she neared the demi-god until she was beside him, and looked at him , just to see him numb and expressionless , still looking at the nothingness.

 

This worried Moana deeply.                                                                                                      

 

”Are you alright. . . Maui?” Moana asked in a sotto voice barely heard , although it seems the question made it through Maui , slowly he began to blink and blinked eagerly while at the same time he was getting flushed beginning  to cry again, but unlike moments ago Maui didn’t burst out in tears, with just a few tears rolling down his face.

 

Moana got shocked, and put his hand on Maui’s shoulder making a comforting gesture, Maui eyes turned onto her and finally noticed the other’s presence. ”Leave.”

 

Moana got stupefied, but didn’t step back. “Maui, I-”

 

”I said leave.” Again he turned his sight onto the nothingness, and away from Moana .

 

Moana frowned back at him. ”Okay, fine I get it. This is personal, but when you come back, we-”

 

“I’m not going back.” Moana looked stupefied at Maui, not believing Maui was breaking his promise to restore the heart, Moana was indignant at the demi-god.

 

”But, Maui we still have to restore the heart ,we had a deal.” Moana now was getting angry, this wasn’t fair they had a deal, he promised.

 

Maui was getting a much darker expression.

 

"Yes, but now you’re on your own kid.” He was getting out of there.

 

Moana was confused at the sudden change of character on the demi-god

 

”Wait, Maui why have you suddenly changed opinions? Is this something that has to do with the monster?” Suddenly Maui approaches her and gives to Moana an ‘I’m going to kill you’ expression while he approaches her slowly. ”Stay away from business that doesn’t concern you, kid..” Maui gazed at her with a much darker frown.

 

Even as threatening Maui was , Moana could see the sadness deep inside Maui and inmediately she felt bad for bothering Maui in such a bad time ”I-I’m sorry Maui, but I just thought-. . . Sorry, I just wanted to help you.”

 

Maui looked at Moana for what it seemed like a little of repentance in his expression but it was replaced instead.“ Oh , I get it now , you are just trying to help me because you think I will fall for the speech that I should go to the surface , that we are going to restore the heart HUH?”

 

“What, no- Maui I-I just want to truly help you please tell me what’s happening, if i can help with anything just tell me? ”

 

Maui suddenly was shocked seeing Moana's determination and it seemed to finally pass through to him. ”Moana just leave me, please.” Maui turned his back to Moana and looked at the ground.

”Look , Maui I really want to help you . . . I don’t know what happened right there, but if you let me help you .You need to open up but even if you don’t trust me I respect that, and I will just go and restore the heart myself .”Moana looked at the ground feeling guilty about annoying Maui at such a delicate time and began to step away from the scene , what was she thinking this wasn’t a thing she could just-

“Tamatoa….his name was Tamatoa, he once was a friend of mine long ago, your people never included him in your stories, but he helped me in many adventures, he was my partner and. . .  I raised him on my own since he was just a little crab without shell. B-but now he’s dead , he’s dead because of me. This is my fault I did this to him . I was sure he would be just fine” Maui looked at his hands remembering the sticky blue blood of Tamatoa, when he ripped off his leg, and the last words he said to his friend . ”But. . . it wasn’t like that not at all, it wasn’t my intention I wasn’t- ”The tears began to flow again, uncontrollable, from Maui’s face again while he was looking at the ground breaking the shock off of his face .” I-I didn’t want to cut his leg off. I swear! It was just that…He killed those humans and I-I-I was so angry and I just did not think. . . . I just did ,It’s all my fault, It’s all my fault. “ While Maui spoke, gradually it started to become an incomprehensible mumbling, Mini-Maui looked sadly at Maui and began to hug him but Maui didn’t even notice that being so deeply in himself.

Moana, at seeing this, felt guilty and pity for the demi-god who clearly was hopeless and in despair at this whole situation he was experiencing, this brought to her empathy for Maui for the first time since she experienced the exact same thing when her grandmother died while she went sailing on the endless sea, even today she couldn’t at least see the body of her grandma or just staying there for her last breath.

“Maui.” Moana spoke calmy at Maui and slowly putted her hands in his shoulder, and waited until Maui noticed the gesture. ”I understand how you feel actually.” Moana saw that Maui was still quite so she took that as to pursue. ”You know I used to have a very special person in my life my grandma , she teach me to dance, to love the ocean and my people, all sunsets we stayed in the beach dancing and also told me stories about all my ancestors ,she pushed me to be able to go beyond the barrier when no one did ,even my father." Moana paused at what come next. "Unfortunately I had to leave my grandma when she was dying but while she was dying she told me that i have to save my people and I cried , I felt awful for messing his dead and before I left she gave me this necklace her necklace so that I keep the heart save as her last will. ”Moana suddenly moved her eyes into the collar, smiling fondly at it “I missed her, I still do. But when she was already dead my grandma was still with me, I feel it even now.” Moana smiled at remembering the grandmother reincarnated in a stingrays, and how she guided into the unknown.

”But how can you live with this feeling? Knowing that they’ve will not coming back, Tamatoa it’s dead and the last moment I spend with him was a disaster, how just how can I remedy this? .”Maui has to spend a lot of time to make his words understandable while he stuttered. ”I need to repair this, this can’t be the end for him.”

Moana looked at him with a unreadable gaze “Maui. . .  I’m so sorry for your lose , but you can’t do it. ”Moana sighed and looked at the eyes of Maui ”Death is. . . death, and . . . nothing is gonna change about. But what you do is not forget about them but appreciative the memories that you have with him and even if he’s dead that doesn’t mean that it’s over I’m sure that he will be always with you like if he was still alive.” Moana smiled at Maui trying to make the best comfort she could.

But Maui wasn’t buy in it , all the words that Moana said didn’t make feel any good or relieve Maui just couldn’t accept it , he really wanted to believe the words that the human girl was telling it he really wanted to believe it. But all his effort was meaningless the loss was so recent , and Maui wasn’t prepared for losing his best friend nor the prospect of taking the consequences of his actions. Maui just frown at the discordant torrent of emotions within him, until. . .

He slowly move his gaze from the mortal to the neck and looked at the necklace where the heart of Te’fiti was ,suddenly a the bright green shine appeared from all the speech the mortal say something pass through him ‘if he was still alive’ the accelerated though came to him like a light of hope illuminating the confusing dark around him, if he just get the heart maybe just maybe with the power of creation he would bring back his dead friend and could finally apologies to him and make amends, rebuild his friendship and make like non of this happened.

A tiny little voice echoed yelling that it was a terrible idea, but Maui didn't even doubt about that meaningless voice.

 

Yes, this was the right choice.

 

When Moana stopped and looked at Maui she saw how Maui was with an indescribable look at her chest? Looking curiosly at him she glanced towards the object of Maui's attention to see that it was her necklace .

Frowning in confusion , she suddenly tooked her necklace with both of his hands and perplexed by the strange behavior of the demigod who was watching the necklace without looking away.

“Maui, what are you-“

“Moana give me the necklace.” Maui approached her without taking his gaze at the necklace. ”Please don’t make it more harder then it is”

”Maui, calm down you do not need to rush and do something irrational.” Moana slowly getting nervous she started to get up. ”Maui, please be reasonable you don’t believe that the heart will revive your friend…Right?”

“Don’t you get it!”Maui screamed “This chat it’s worthless this thing about accepting Tamatoa death and self-love won’t bring back my friend but with the heart, the power of creation would bring him back, it’s the only way.”

“Maui! I know you’re hurt and it’s hard to loss someone important in your life ,but there’s nothing we can do,  the heart it's isn’t the answer and you know that we need it, for the humans ,for my village.” Moana began to step forward holding her necklace.

”Oh you are as selfish as your entire race; you know I did a lot of stuff for your kind pull islands, creating coconut, steal the heart and being trap in a island for hundreds of years, and why did I receive? Nothing. All that sacrifice was worthless am not gonna bother for your kind anymore.The humans always pass they always changing but not Tamatoa.” The denial was fresh and strong in Maui self and with a frown of angriness mixed with sadness was showed in Maui while he spoked back. ”I know that there’s still time for him.”

Moana was quiet. ”Look how's talking about selfishness ,Maui stop I need the heart for my people please be reasonable. ”But without hesitating Maui aggressively took Moana hands out of the way and with only one hand trapped her arms without controlling his strength “Maui, STOP! You’re hurting me , please!” She started to squirm but that didn’t make much affect to Maui ,and took the necklace and opened it, Moana in a last try she put both of her legs and pushing herself away from Maui, she breathe and cough deeply standing up again looking in fear at the determination of Maui.

Moana could't even blink and Maui began to run after her.

"Maui don't-!"But Maui without listening he hold at her necklace and Moana trying to defend it , she begans to hold it with all she could trying to be careful "Maui, please BE REASONABLE!!" Moana struggle against Maui until the necklace was broken into milinions of pieces and flouted for a second in the air to finally ended in the ground once the colorful necklace that stored the heart of the goddess of life, was in worthless pieces .

Maui to see the mistake he just did , was shocked and his mind was in white. It started to open his mouth but Moana finally going out of her stupor she began to gather all the pieces she could strangely silent. Maui seeing his mistake suddenly all of his rage turned into confusion and a little of regret at the mortal who was still reuniting the falling pieces, he couldn't see her face and he didn’t knew what was passing trough of her thought but Maui tried to look for some answer or anything to say all thought he haven't nothing too say ,Maui just didn't know how to handle this kind of situation .

Moana then watched the shell that still was intact enough to having the heart in her hand and didn't say a word, just looking at the object that was all left of the necklace.

”That was an accident, it wasn’t my intention to do that but , if you have gave me the heart none of this would happen ”Maui spoke trying to fix the situation and for being honest all of what he say was truth.

"What's your problem?" Moana uttered furiously at Maui as tears ran down her face “If it wasn't for you, none of this would have happened, if you hadn't stolen the heart in the first place all of this mess would have been avoided, all this trouble just for a filthy monster!"

Maui was shocked at first for the sharp words that Moana say but slowly cached up, Moana for moment saw sadness and hurt on him and regretted at the moment the things she said and realizing what she yell and who did she spoke it, Moana wided her eyes in surprise and regret , No well yes , she filled like that but maybe just maybe it was a mistake to push Maui to tell what was happening and pushing him more to just overcome with it, and honestly Moana truly wanted to say to Maui sorry , but suddenly Maui changed his expression into something more hostil , now if Moana wasn’t piss off Maui into his whole journey having in some kind of way the basic ‘patience’ to endue Moana ,  ** _now he really was angry_**. Maui winced and clenching his teeth in a renewed fury , he looked at Moana as she was the most disgusting creature in the whole realm, Moana petrified feeling very small at Maui she didn’t know what to do, and even before she could say anything Maui began to talk.

“ _Okay, buttercup if you didn’t want to give me the heart at the easy way, we’ll do it at the bad way, don’t say I didn’t warm ya_.” Suddenly Maui raised his hook up and all of a sudden the marks of the hook glowed up in a intense blue flash that illuminated a little bit of the dark area and started to move accelerated to Moana, and when her catched up she quickly run away from there, away from the semi-god, how was clearly went crazy, to even think hurt Moana for the heart and as Moana moved she could hear Maui miss hit at the ground while she started to run in the irregularity ground, almost stumble a couple of times fortunately the adrenaline drived her to keep going, she was running desesparetly without course, until she found a coral  and without thinking twice she catched her breath in the coral, this was all nightmare how this mission turned into a hunt? Which leaded at the next thought, Maui .

Moana opened wide her eyes in terror at not knowing what to do, she stayed quietly and tried to catch her breath and even if Moana was afraid as hell started to question if Maui wasn’t running after her ,and looked curiously out of the coral surprised that Maui didn’t found her yet , she couldn’t stop saying that all of this was stupid ,what was she was thinking? Saying all of that stuff to Maui, however this was Maui’s fault too but that wasn’t the point right now .

But slowly hear it footstep and her feeling the heart beating frantically find her chest before the fear of the unknown in this mysterious world, looking everywhere she tried to be as quiet as she could but at the same time investigate the origin of the pits of Maui or at least Moana thought. The truth she didn't know what terrified her more the prospect of a Semi-god broken into pieces so desperate to attacked her for the heart or a monster that of the second they saw her would not hesitate to eat her, the way from here she had already experimented with the local wildlife and honestly Moana didn’t want to be in this world anymore. It was a moment before she calm herself and began to move away, suddenly the coral was cut in half and immediately it was destroyed at the mere moment of the cut , frizzing her with an unparalleled fear running slowly through her veins filling her with adrenaline again even knowing that there was nowhere to escape feeling trapped in this immense and dark place before the confused and terrifying semi-god , then slowly Moana turned just to see Maui with a terrifying expression of determination in him.

And without a word , he looked at the blue shell where it was protected the heart and filled even with a unhealthy determination the divinity moved up his hook and began to shine again ,however this time Maui moved the object in some kind of ritual in what it seems a haka followed with a savage yell, and Moana saw the discordant changed of forms from a hawk then into a lizard a shark and various strange monster.

 While Moana saw the discordant change of form that Maui was experiencing , she didn’t have any where to go she was trapped .The only thing she could do now it’s to prize to the gods and the ocean.

But it seems this was it , she truly believed that Maui was going to kill her and closing her eyes she felt the dead upon her and felt a tear spilling from his face knowing that she had failed, but not only the entire trip but everyone in her village that would suffer famine in addition thanks to his reckless actions had failed them. She would never see them again; abandon his entire family, to her father, mother. . . To her grandmother.

 

Her grandmother, she had practically used her death for a way of distraction while leaving the island, the last wish of her grandma was this.Finding Maui, guiding him across the sea and restoring the heart of Te’Fiti and now she didn’t completed the journey.

And she wasn’t even close to Te'fiti, not even a little.

While Moana thought that, she prayed secretly to all the gods and to the ocean, where was the ocean, anyway? It seems that even the same ocean that accompanied her, guided and was her very dear friend left her into the fauses of destine. But what doesn’t matter, maybe she wasn’t the chosen one like her grandma said, maybe. . .   _this was all wrong._

And the sound the sound of the hook was heard as it cut the air and rushed towards Moana that even being attacked remained calm and still while she frowned at Maui. And when the hook was a few centimeters away, at that precise moment a low sound was heard, as if something heavy moved from the sky.

Moana heart it in shock she opened her eyes wide to see that a mysterious figure stood between her and the hook pushing and sending it away. Moana fell and bounced a few meters sore and confused on the floor, staying a few seconds there recovering from the dizziness and the awe from the last second be saved from the terrifying hook. Slowly Moana turned her head, breathing raggedly to see the thing that pushed her away and stay stupefied before the scenario that presented itself before her eyes.

 

The ocean.

 

The ocean was between Maui and Moana creating a kind of wall between him and the human girl where the hook was stuck in the water, thousands of meters to reach the wall of water floating from the sky. Maui as surprised as Moana for the divinity protection to her winced and frowning Maui finally came out of his stupor and realizing of what was happening, taking out the hook looked at the wall of water with a murderous looking so threatening that would freezes to the most fearsome monster.

 

"This is not your business, this is between the girl and me, get out."

 

The ocean did not move or respond to Maui's request.

 

"So fond of a human, how tender, how wonderful showing the mercy that never was gave me."

 

Exhausted Maui, breathe shortened and with another war cry he grabbed his hook and violently resumed the attack trying to drill the ocean or evaporate it or whatever, to reach Moana towards the heart and as the time passed the blows intensified, Moana looked at the scene feeling an unequaled terror in his life, to the point of crawling away from Maui.

But nothing happened, the wall did not move and every strong blow that Maui gave it , it did nothing, the frustration soon crossed the whole body and without thinking it he backed a few steps backwards and gaining momentum he rushed towards the wall of water to try crossing the other side.But the first attempt was immediately ejected from the water violently, dragged by some kind of current, Maui lying on the wet floor coughing a little and looking at the divinity again and Moana, it seemed that he was ready for the second attempt and without hesitation he rushed back to the water, only to be thrown again, then there was a third but the result was the same, and the same and same.

 

Maui now tired and coughing water on the ground stayed there for a few long seconds while Moana saw him in every failed attempt understanding that the ocean would protect her if or if. But before all these attempts she felt less and less fear of Maui and the truth began to feel pity and sorrow for so much despair, so she was resorting only to save a friend.

 

Moana slowly unknowingly was looking sadly at Maui, who was not even getting up off the ground, Moana concerned about that only approached shyly as much as she could Maui, seeing that he was paralyzed a moment, she was about to tell the ocean that He left the wall, but the demigod was already stopped when the thought crossed his mind.

 

Slowly the demigod, got up and grabbed the hook that had been resting on the ground, lifting it but it did not look like it was going to attack Moana again, instead it left tiredly from there and advanced a few meters, remaining motionless to then see for the last time the gigantic shell from which they had just left, giving him a look, turning his head to redirect it to Moana indescribably.

 

"Well, if you don’t give me the heart of Te'fiti I can look for other methods." Maui spoke curtly.

 

Moana realizing that it was going to happen next she got nervous.

 

"Ocean, let me out!" Mona screamed at the sensitive water that responded immediately and went back to the sea. "Maui, do not do this I'm sorry, don’t leave Maui!" Moana ran towards Maui.

 

But this seemed indifferent to the pleas of the mortal wrinkling the nose with repudiation, causing the determination in the devinity resumed and quickly wothout think it, he changed shape with a cry of 'che hooo' and transformed until he got the hawk, who I only look at Moana raising the palm of her hand about to reach him, but Maui spreading the wings flew and went to the depths of Lalotai ignoring the cries of the mortal, while away.

 

Moana could only see with great impotence Maui was giving her luck. "Maui, come back. I'm sorry, yes, I did not mean nothing just- COME BACK!" Moana screams desperately, being alone, with some tears spilling from her eyes.

Sobbing at the tremendous mistake he had made.

Looking at the earth in shame she felt a presence near her knowing what it was, she blinked and looked at the ocean.

"I know, i screwed things up i just-didn't know and-"

Moana babbled as the ocean watched her immutably, Moana recovering enough to turn her eyes back to her friend. "He will not come back right ...At least I search for him and apologize, right?"

The ocean didn’t respond and slowly was back again in the water, leaving Moana alone , she sighed and watched at the direction of where Maui go.Moana leaving the please quietly she realize that she hasn’t any idea of going down. . . This is wanna take a while she thought. And suddenly a light make Moana to blink and searching for the source of it , saw a little shell innocently in the ground near where Maui was setting , looking at the object she grabbed and carefully holding it , she make her decision ,she was going to bring her back Maui. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah , thing are not getting well .
> 
> Maui it's just an asshole but an asshole that just want to bring back his friend :c and poor moana she's doing her best even not knowing what the heck it's going one XD.
> 
> And inutoaluv thank u so much again for edit the thing i luv u uwu


End file.
